nothing has changed
by 1inasx
Summary: Inspired by Jennifer Lawrence and Nicholas Hoult's relationship. Jen and Nick has broke up. they finally meet again and play together at sequel x-men film. Nick and Jen had so much memories in that place. Characters: Jennifer Lawrence and Nicholas Hoult P.S. sorry for my bad grammar! I really want Jen and Nick getting back together


NOTHING HAS CHANGED

_Inspired by Jennifer Lawrence and Nicholas Hoult's relationship_

_Song: Little bird by Ed Sheeran_

_P.S. I really want them to get back together!_

I went back to a place that means a lot in my life, where I found something that has changed my life. I wasn't expecting to get back here. I thought the producer wouldn't call me again. This place still felt the same. Though it's been 3 years, I left this place. Everything stills same at this place.

Like her, she still in here. Still in the same place when I first saw her. She was in the right corner of the room, sat in chair and read some paper. There's nothing has changed in her appearance except her hair color is darker than before.

I could not help my smile to saw her again. Like, there was a magic that always makes me smile whenever I saw her. But I still do not dare to say hello first to her. Yes, it was the same as before.

"Nick!" Suddenly someone tapped my back.

I turned around spontaneously, "huh?"

"Will begin our shoots in your laboratory in 15 minutes. Please prepare yourself. " said Andrew, one of the crew.

I nodded quickly, "yes, of course."

After Andrew went back into his place, I immediately turned around to see her again. But, she was not in that place anymore.

"probably she has gone to another room" I sighed.

"Nick ..."

"Yes, Andrew, I'll be right there!" I said angrily as I turned around.

Apparently, not Andrew who stood in front of me. But that girl that I've been looking for stood in front of me. I froze, my body felt stiff when I saw her right in front of me. I couldn't do and say anything.

"Andrew? Wow it must be has been a long time we did not meet each other. You have forgotten to my voice! "She said jokingly.

"Uh, uhmm ... n-not like that Jen. It's just that" I tried to say something and suddenly in between by Jen.

"How are you? I really glad to know the producer says that all of the players for the film are still the same as the first. I've met all of the players except you. Ah, finally I found you!" Jen smiled delightedly.

I just replied Jen with a smile. "Ah shit! That smile is the sweetest things in this world"I sighed to myself.

Jen saw Andrew and several other crew looking at me seriously, "Uhmm ... it seems you will start to take a shoot, right? Well, we could continue our conversation later after it okay! "Jen went away and waved at me.

I watched her until she's gone. Her smile, her cheerful, her beautiful blonde hair, her sweet voice, all of the things in her haven't changed. Oh, and she still could to make my heart flutter when I near her.

* * *

After 2 hours passed, finally the shoot was over. I immediately went back to the lounge and found Jen was sitting down. Apparently she had just completed her shoot.

I tried to be brave and came closer to her, "Jen?"

Jen smiled to see me, "Uh, hi Nick. Have you finished your shoot?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yes. And it seems you also have completed shoot your scene. Umm ... what if we are going out for a while? Umm… we're going out to spend our break time together" I asked Jen cautiously.

"Of course!"Jen stood up and followed me to go outside.

* * *

I and Jen decided to go to the park near our location. The park also will be used for the filming one scene.

Suddenly Jen took my hand and pulled me. "Hey there is a little bird fallen from its nest" she said, pointing to a small bird under the oak tree.

I and Jen immediately ran towards the bird.

Carefully I took that little bird, "pity ..." I said quietly. "I'd better put this bird into it nest." I said. I climb the oak tree and I put the bird into the nest. Fortunately, the location of the nest is not too high.

"Be careful!" Jen told me.

Jen has just reminded me to be careful when I slipped and fell to the ground with my right elbow position hold my body.

"BRUUK"

"OUCH!"

"NICHOLAS" Jen shouted as came towards me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" I lied. Well, it was really painful!

Jen took my right hand and see the state of my elbow. "Uh, fortunately not serious injured. I told you to be careful! "

I did not say anything, just winced in pain.

Jen shifted my body and helped me to rest under a tree. "Here, give me your elbow. I try to make it better"

"You could?" asked me

"Yeah sure nick! It will recovered very soon" said Jen

Jen stroked his hand. She slowly chant incoherently like a wizard style. "Ziim alakazam, recovered soon, recovereed!"

I laughed at what she did. "Hahaha what are you doing Jenny!"

"Well, I heal people like a doctor or nurse. But I can make this situation more comfortable and make you laugh!"

"Hahahaha, okay okay. Thank you Jennifer! "

Jen come lay down beside me. We were both silent for a few moments. I do not understand why we were suddenly silent like this. We just laugh because what Jen's did.

I looked blonde girl who was lying beside me. She was staring at the sky. A cheerful look on her face turned into a sad look.

"Nick ..." Call Jen quietly.

I looked at her. Now our face really close. Only about 30 cm. "Yes?"

"Wh-why we... our relationship, over?" Jen asked softly.

I was stunned and shocked when Jen asked me like that, "I do not know ..." I whispered softly.

Memories came on my head. I remember our perfect day when we were together as a couple. We often went to some place to just hanging out, or went somewhere with my motorbike. I still remember Jen always hate motorbike and fright that I will die because of motorbike accident, well it never happened. I remember we used to play basket ball together, Jen called us Basketball buddies. In home, we loved to cuddle and watch those sport games.

And someday, I don't know how it was start. We got an argument. It wasn't like before. Our argument that day was really confusing. Both of us were really wasn't in a good mood. After the shouted and cried time finally we decided to not being together again. We broke up.

"But the only thing I know, I regret not try to stop it." I whispered.

"Oh Nick ..." Jen took my hand and squeezed it. Slowly tears through her beautiful eyes. "I... I'm so sorry. I was not thinking clearly at that day and immediately make a decision. I-if only I was still thinking clearly... sob sob "Jen said burst into tears.

I hugged her, "hsss, its okay Jen. Do not blame yourself. That was my false to do not want to listen to you."

Jen cried slowly stopped "But I decided it. If I do not make decision, maybe we are still together. And it's my fault cannot move on from you..."

Jen still wanted us together? She did still has feeling for me, "M-My My feelings are still same for you, Jen. I love you. "I whispered in his ear,"I always thinking of you. Almost every day, and every time I remember you. I really miss you, Jen. And I do you daily routine, ask for something at 11.11. I do it every day. I wish you always fine and one day we'll be together again.

Jen her arms and looked at me, "Really?"

I nodded. "I love you Jennifer" I said. I leant down and pressed my lips to hers. This kiss still felt the same as before. Nothing has changed. Her lips really soft and her lipstick still taste same, strawberry.

Jen smiles in the middle of our kiss, "I love you too, Nick" and kissed me back.


End file.
